For Amy
by lonerism
Summary: Her daughter had always remembered. It's just that back then, Amy had no idea at all. (Post TATM)


**It's probably really bad. I don't know. I'm so nervous about this. It's been quite sometime since I last written anything, and it feels as though the part of my brain that deals with linguistics is getting rusty. And it's my first ever Doctor Who fic. So, my apologies in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor all of its properties. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_For Amy_

* * *

Amy fiddled with the pendant of the necklace that was hung around her neck. She looked out the window, staring blankly into the bright sky from behind the clear glass. Her fingers traced the round-shaped pendant, going around the circular engraving on the edge. There were two sets of green jewels on the side, and they were gleaming under the sunlight that crept into the room through the window.

New York was lovely during the spring. It wasn't as cold and damp as it was on the winter, but it was certainly not as hot as the heat wave that often occurred during the summer. She and Rory had been staying there, in 1930s New York, for almost a year now. And still, she occasionally found herself feeling whiplashed at the difference between the city on that decade and how it was in the 2000s. Sure, they had travelled through all time and space with The Doctor for years before, but then again they never really stayed in one place for such a long time.

Oh, those days. She would be lying if she said she doesn't miss them.

It wasn't just the adventures, though. She missed The Doctor, too. And of course, she missed River. She knew full well that neither The Doctor nor her daughter could come by to visit them, and sometimes the knowledge pained her so. She and Rory had made some new friends during their first year in this period, yes, but no amount of friends would lessen the pain of being away from your child and your very best friend.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize Rory coming into the room. He was now standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her and tucking his chin on her shoulder.

"She remembered, you know," she said without turning to face him.

"What?"

"I was moping at the fact that I would probably never get anything on Mother's Day," she explained. Still clutching her pendant, she continued, "But I actually had. I just didn't realize it at the time."

Rory's eyes finally fell onto the small pendant in his wife's grip, and he understood. "River gave that to you?"

Amy smiled softly, tucking a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear as she nodded slowly. "A few months before Demon's Run," she replied, recalling the event in her head.

* * *

_The Doctor had taken them to the planet Ranx, which ended in the three of them running for their life and falling down into a pool of strange, alien-y mud because they were caught in the middle of a civil war between the natives of the planet. 'Trust the TARDIS to pick the most suitable time for a visit,' she sarcastically thought._

_As usual, The Doctor insisted on staying and then tried to create peace between both sides of the natives._ _This resulted in them running around for almost a full day, clad in their muddy clothes. The thick, suspicious-looking substance was starting to stick to their skin, so once they were back on the TARDIS, Amy had gone straight to the shower to wash it all off._

_She headed to the kitchen, craving for a cuppa, fresh from the shower and was now wearing a new set of clean clothes. Her hair was still pretty damp, so she brought a towel to dry it off as she walked into the room. She was surprised to find that someone else was already there. Moreover, it was someone she didn't expect to be onboard the TARDIS at the time._

"_River?" she asked, frowning._

_The woman in question turned around, closing the door of the cupboard as she did so. "Hello, Amy," she greeted with a smile._

"_What are you doing here?" Amy asked again, but she corrected herself when she realized she probably sounded rude. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know we'd be expecting you."_

_River nodded in understanding. "It's alright. I just got back from an expedition and felt like I miss the TARDIS."_

_Amy arched her eyebrow. "So you just…popped in here?"_

"_What can I say?" River shrugged. "I love the old girl," she said fondly, looking up as if to give a smile to the TARDIS._

"_How did you get in here anyway?"_

_Another smile crept onto River's face, only this time there was a trace of pride and smugness in it. She held up her hand, and pointed at the device wrapped around her wrist. "Why, my vortex manipulator, of course," she winked._

"_Of course," Amy agreed._

"_So," River began, "I just got back from an expedition in the planet Jabara. Nothing much, mostly I was just researching the lifestyle of the ancient natives. I found something in the dig, though," she said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a necklace and handed it to Amy. "I thought it's beautiful and it reminded me of you. I don't really wear jewelry, but I'm sure it would look good on you."_

_Amy examined the necklace and its pendant that were laid on the palm of her hand. She looked up to River, smiling warmly at her. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "It _is_ beautiful."_

_There was a look upon River's face; something Amy didn't understand back then. Had she known, she would have engulfed the woman—whom she later found out to be the baby she lost—in a tight hug, like all mothers would do to their children on this particular day._

_She never got to do that._

* * *

Looking back now, she realized that it wasn't the only time River—her Melody—had given her something on Mother's Day. There was one time when Mels suddenly came over her house, a basket full of muffins in tow.

"_I was hungry. I saw the recipe on the telly the other day and thought I'd make some. But I made too much batter," she said when Amy asked her what it was all about._

"_So you were hungry, and you baked a lot of muffins?"_

"_Yeah," Mels shrugged indifferently_

_Amy's brows were knitted in confusion, but she took a bite of the chocolate muffin anyway. And to be honest, it tasted pretty good._

* * *

Had she known then (she really, really wished she had), she would have teared up and blowed kisses all over her daughter/best friend's face. She knew Mels _never_ baked. She wasn't even sure the girl cooked at all. But that day, she did. _For Amy_.

There were probably more times when Melody/River would shower her mother with love on Mother's Day, ones that Amy forgot because she never paid any attention. Guilt washed over her, then. '_Why didn't you pay any attention, Amy?_' a voice in her head scolded her. _'You should have,' _it repeated_. 'But how?' _another chided_. _

She bit her lip, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell broke Amy out of her reverie, and both Rory and her looked toward the door.

"I'll get it," she said, wriggling herself out of her husband's hold. She headed for the door, Rory trailing behind her.

Peeking through the peephole, she saw a man standing outside holding a bouquet of flowers. "Who is it?" Amy asked.

"I have a delivery for an Amy Williams," the man replied.

Amy unlocked the door and pulled it open. The man handed her the bouquet. It was of yellow roses, and there were eleven of them.

"Who is it from?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know, Maam."

Inspecting the bouquet, Amy was expecting to spot a card. But there was none. She frowned, but thanked the man anyway. He left immediately after that, leaving Amy with the neat bouquet in her hand.

"Who's it from?" Rory asked from behind her

Blinking back tears, Amy brought the flowers to her nose to take a sniff of the pleasant scent. She closed her eyes as she hugged the bouquet close to her, and said to her husband,

"Melody—_my_ Melody. Somehow, she found a way to get me a gift this year."

Oh, that brilliant, _brilliant_ girl.

* * *

**Just a little note, if you didn't get the part with the eleven roses, it is said that giving someone eleven roses is a way to letting them know that they are always loved. I think it fits River/Melody and Amy perfectly.**


End file.
